


【Newt/Theseus】晚餐

by Sunny_Han



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Han/pseuds/Sunny_Han





	【Newt/Theseus】晚餐

起初，这肯定是Leta的主意，几次Newt分别遇到Leta和Theseus，又或者同时见到他们两人的时候，都在被邀请去吃晚饭。Leta总是那样，即使并不在笑，也还是十分亲近，而Theseus总是一定程度上地板着脸，很难说他的邀请是听从了Leta的建议，还是基于兄长的权威，又或是别的什么……  
现在，虽然没有Leta了，但是这主意毕竟还是一个好主意。晚餐被重新安排了下来，还是就像从前说的，在Theseus家。一度，Newt暗暗有些期待这次晚餐，因为失去了Leta的感受，除了与Theseus，绝无别人可以沟通。然而这毕竟不同。  
尽管主人与客人都有些恍惚，但是，客人的脚还是准时登上了门，主人在门口迎接，接着一起走到了餐桌的两端，随着小精灵的响指，菜品一道道飞上桌来。  
这样与Theseus相对而坐，Newt一时也不知道该将目光落往何处，事实上，虽然不时会遇见，但是他们兄弟两人也有很多年没有这样坐下来谈话了。而与Newt上次登门——那是六月六日，Theseus与Leta的新婚——的热闹相比，房间变得有些空荡荡。为了兄弟间的叙旧，小精灵离开并带上了门。Newt的目光在Theseus的棕发、双眼、鼻梁、嘴唇之间游移，很难承认的是，他有一种久违之感，Newt注意到，Theseus这几天又瘦了一点，尽管他一向就有着瘦削的脸颊。Theseus也在看着他，并没有强求一个对视。挂钟在走，沉默开始变得有点吵人，于是……  
“之前Leta念叨了很多次，现在你终于来了”，还是Theseus先开了口，多年来，他一直被认为是兄弟两人中更“主动”的那一个，又或者仅仅是作为兄长，感到有责任站出来打破沉默。Newt听着他那熟悉的声音，在Newt已经奔三了的现在，在所有的一切之后，Theseus说话仍然带有着一丝“哄小孩”的色彩，Newt莫名哭笑不得了起来。  
“还记得你第一次把Leta介绍给我吗，那时你们还都是小孩呢，捧着那一只小渡鸦不肯撒手”。Theseus的脸上甚至出现了一些笑容。Newt颇有些复杂地想，Theseus总是这样，有一种出奇的顺从，对任务、对他人，对过去、对当下乃至于对未来对命运，他不过分追问，又不过分探求。许多时候，这恰恰营造出了一个“坚强”的战斗英雄的形象，配合上他高大的身材，足够用心的着装，Newt必须承认，他的兄长十分具有魅力。

Leta与Theseus的会面确实是Newt一手促成的，从现在这个时间回看，很难说福兮祸兮。十三岁的Newt与十三岁的Leta，两个学校中的“边缘人物”，突然因为某种不完全是“同病相怜”的感应而一见如故，他们的友谊进展神速，很快就跨过了Newt单方面介绍神奇动物的尴尬阶段，渐渐什么都聊了起来。于是在这一次，Newt邀请了一向是不愿回家的Leta一起过节。Newt的父母温柔而热情，作为一名出色的傲罗的Theseus也休假在家，Newt肯定Leta一定度过了一个不错的节日，以致稍稍放下了“顽劣”的伪装，显出了孩子的天真来。在那时，Newt拉着Leta一起照顾着从学校带回家的动物们，，他并未觉得Leta与Theseus有太多的接触，又不曾预想到大约十五年后的现在这样的结果。

“是的，回霍格沃茨不久，那只渡鸦的羽毛渐成，我们就把它放飞了。”野外生存的渡鸦，寿命在十到十五年，想到这里，Newt不禁默然了，不知道现在那只渡鸦又在何方？  
Theseus没有再接话，这其实是少有的，在兄弟两个人的“谈话”中，他曾经一度坚持要把握住主动性。然而现在，两个人都陷入一种复杂的情绪，吐不出话来，于是低下头吃饭。这基本上就是一片寂静，一如既往地，Newt想到，Theseus做什么时都很擅长于控制音量。仍然低着头，但将视线向上一点点移去，Theseus在慢慢地咀嚼。思绪飘远，Theseus的牙齿排列整齐，在他们接吻的时候，Newt曾经一一用舌尖数过去。

是的，也许不应该承认，Newt和Theseus，他的兄长，搞到过一起去。一切说不清具体是从哪一天开始的，不过总该是在十六岁时，Newt被开除，进入魔法部工作——这倒是合了Theseus的心意——的那一年。很早，Newt就清醒的明白，自己讨厌坐办公室的工作，Newt也知道，这份家养小精灵重新安置办公室的工作，也或多或少拜他这此时已经足够优秀的哥哥所赐，每次在魔法部碰到他的弟弟，他都毫不吝啬的露出那种满意的大家长神色。那时的Newt还正处在青春期，多多少少对此很有些火气。不知为何，这种火气最终撒在了Theseus的身上。  
也许是某一天早上Theseus进到Newt的房间想要向他叮嘱工作上应该注意什么，正碰到了小Newt的晨勃，也许是某几次偶然的身体接触，突然之间，兄弟两个人默默而自发的变得“如胶似漆”了起来，一道去上班，因为各种小小的理由在办公室间互串，在家窝在一起看同一本书。虽然总的来说，Theseus是更有控制力的那个人，但是现在Newt回想起来，认为这种关系在当时还是靠他自己那年轻的能量来维持的。Theseus有足够的热情与他的弟弟“共处”，他喜欢像小动物一样挤在一起，亲亲抱抱，毕竟就像Newt不久前对Tina形容的，他是个hugger，但Newt，年轻的Newt，他想要常常不止于此。  
终于在这样一天，在Newt的房间里，在Newt的床上，他们并肩坐着，接着，Newt的手触到兄长的大腿，接下去的一切都发生得十分顺其自然，他们都不该对此轻车熟路的，但仿佛受到了某种命运的指引。灯被熄灭了，只留一支蜡烛，在微微的光线中，Newt看到Theseus平常蜡一般的脸上慢慢渗出了红色。在这样的状况下，Theseus那顺从的天性倒让他不自觉地爆发出了一种热情，他主动将嘴唇贴近Newt的，用手臂缠上Newt的肩，他的内里温柔而缠绵，而他正装下的身体，并不像他工作时看起来那样“正正式式”，反而有一种别样的柔韧，已经成熟的匀称的肌肉微微反着光，他任由青涩的Newt触摸他、揉捏他、破坏他，留下痕迹。他们之中并没有人开口。Newt还记得Theseus身上汗水的味道，还记得在最后Theseus射在他胸腹上的精液，他用手指沾到了嘴里。  
奇怪的是，不论是在这件事之前、之中或是之后，两人中并没有人产生过负罪感，也没有就此交流过什么。向来其实他们也并不是很好的“聊天伙伴”。至于Theseus自有他的包容和个人的准则，而Newt总有些一意孤行，尽管他们谁都通常不会做什么违背普世道德的事，但这并不是因为他们自觉受其约束。兄弟间的这种“苟合”，不知为何发生得过于理所应当，而在他们有可能任何犹豫之意前，就已经走得过于远了。  
简而言之，这种事情在当时发生过很多次。深夜有时在Theseus的房间，有时在Newt的房间，父母已经睡了，兄弟两人都很擅长控制音量，更何况，小小的咒语难不倒优秀的傲罗Theseus。一次，在魔法部的休息室里，Theseus给Newt来了一次口活，他瘦削的脸颊，他充血更加红而湿润的嘴唇，哈，为了平息弟弟的一次小脾气。  
对于Newt而言，他那和而不同的，从出生开始就认识了的兄长，本就像另一种神奇动物，在这段时间内，对Theseus的“探索”，他好像多了解的Theseus的一点一滴让他足够兴奋，尽管现在回想，也不知道他究竟多了解了Theseus在哪里。尽管魔法部的办公室工作仍然无聊透顶。  
有一天，在一场漫长会议结束后，Newt借故溜进Theseus的办公室，把他推倒在办公桌上，接下去就是Theseus脸上的红晕，喉咙里发出的微小的声音，与无意义的字节……现在来想，Newt很难判断记忆中那时的Theseus是否神色如常。屋外传来脚步声与交谈声，匆匆射过的Theseus轻轻推开Newt，默默而快速的清理了一下，接着拽着Newt的手臂将他拉近，给了他一个拥抱，他总抵抗不了他正在长大但仍然软绵绵的弟弟。  
当时的Newt并未意识到这就是终结。虽然是兄弟，但毕竟有各自的路要走，不久以后，Theseus奔赴一战，接着，Newt去往东线战场训练铁腹龙。也许可以预料到的是，Theseus成为了战斗英雄，Newt成为了神奇动物学者，但难以预料的是兄弟之间开始的十余年的聚少离多，Theseus与Leta的相伴。一旦脱离了那时的情景和语境，曾经发生的那些，就难以再提及了。

一餐的时间又能有多长呢，放下刀叉是否继续沉默？  
十余年，Newt想，Theseus的气质并没有太大的改变，尽管拥有着复杂的兄弟关系，但Theseus似乎十分擅长解决。对他，Theseus仍然充满了说教，仍然是一个hugger，好像什么都没有发生，什么都没有改变。当然，十余年，Theseus变得更加强大，他在魔法部几乎独当一面；而Newt则更加坚强与平和。但今天的这一次相聚，他们都为岁月、为Leta而爆发出了难得的脆弱。  
餐盘空了，终于抬头，Newt与Theseus交换了一个质询的眼神。也许是时候告辞了，Newt起身。在经过Theseus时，Theseus也站了起来，他用手拽住Newt的手臂：  
“Newt，今晚是否要留在家里？”


End file.
